On The Road
|next= }} "On The Road" is the first episode of the second season of Preacher, and the eleventh episode overall. It aired on June 25, 2017. Synopsis Jesse, Tulip, and Cassidy begin the search to find God; realize they are being followed by a killer cowboy from Hell.[http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/preacher-on-the-road/EP023903660017?aid=tvschedule Preacher: On the Road - Zap2it] Plot Jesse, Tulip, and Cassidy cruise down a highway until a cop begins to trail them for speeding. Jesse insists they escape the cops, though Tulip argued she was low on gas. Regardless, Tulip raced away as the three sang "Come on Eileen", until they run out of gas. The three are hauled out. Cassidy requested a state trooper to hold his umbrella or he'll catch fire. Another state trooper found that absurd and confiscated it, which forces Cassidy to flee into a state trooper car for protection. As Cassidy was about to be dragged out, Jesse commanded the state troopers to make fools of themselves. They are interrupted by the Saint of Killers and a shoot out ensues. In the mayhem, a window from the car Cassidy sheltered himself in is blown off and seeks shelter underneath a car. He fails to keep up but is rescued by Jesse with his umbrella. Tulip siphons gas using an intestine and the three barely escape the mayhem. The three pull into a gas station. The attendant threatens to call the cops when he sees a piece of intestine hanging from the gas tank but is commanded to ignore their presence. As Tulip shops at the convenience store for drinks to dilute the taste on blood, Cassidy devours a cat to heal his wounds. Despite the attack, Jesse insists they continue. Tulip backed up Jesse, believing they just had an unlucky start. The Saint arrives at the gas station shortly after. He demands the attendant to reveal Jesse's whereabouts but fails to answer. Upset, the Saint rip the attendants tongue out. The three arrive at the home of Jesse's friend, Mike. While Jesse spoke with Mike, Cassidy told Tulip they should confess their one night stand to Jesse but Tulip disagreed. The two hear a noise which catches their attention and find a girl locked in a cage. Mike then welcomed Cassidy and Tulip. In Mike's house, Mike explains he locks his parioshiners overcome urges by locking them in a cage covered in a blanket. Jesse reveals God is missing and possibly roaming Earth. Jesse asks Mike if he has any idea where to find God, but Mike was unsure. The three share the bed for night but Jesse was too uncomfortable and gets up in the middle of the night for a smoke. Mike joins him and asks Jesse to show him what Genesis is, which he does. Mike then revealed a parishioner of his told him that she may have seen God. The following day, the three leave. While cleaning dishes, Mike hears his dog barking outside. Knowing whats coming for him, he grabs a knife and waits patiently with whiskey. The Saint arrives at his house and demands to know where Jesse went. However, Mike kills himself so the Saint would not be able to force Jesse's location out of him. The three visit She She's strip club. Jesse and Tulip meet with Tammy while Cassidy got himself in trouble. Tammy reluctantly admits God came in a few months ago as a customer but reveals no other details. Jesse and Tulip argue if they should use Genesis on her. Tulip thinks God came because he fancied one of the strippers. Meanwhile, in a security camera, a guard beats up Cassidy for touching one of the strippers. Cassidy and the guard struggle over a gun which sets off and shoots through a wall and hitting Tammy. In her dying breath, Tammy claims God came to her club for the jazz. At a motel, Tulip locks herself in her motel bathroom and invites Jesse to knock the door down. He punches down the door and the two make love. Meanwhile, Cassidy watches a local commercial for the Amazing Ganesh, which catches his interest. Jesse wakes up in the middle of the night and goes outside for a smoke. As he sees the Saint walking toward him, he commanded him to stop but the Saint resisted his power. The saint then drew his guns and pointed at Jesse. Cast Starring *Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer *Joe Gilgun as Cassidy *Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare *Graham McTavish as Saint of Killers *Ian Colletti as Eugene Root/Arseface (credit only) *Pip Torrens as Herr Starr (credit only) *Noah Taylor as Adolf Hitler (credit only) *Julie Ann Emery as Lara Featherstone (credit only) Guest Starring *Glenn Morshower as Mike *Jeanette O'Connor as Tammy Co-Starring *Abbie Gayle as Ashleigh *Robert Catrini as Gruff Sergeant *Donald Watkins as Baby Faced Deputy *Rutherford Cravens as Store Owner *Jimmy Lee Jr. as She She's Patron *Sherri Eakin as She She's Waitress *John Bostic as Conventioneer *Sam Malone as Conventioneer #2 Production Filming began on January 30, 2017.Current Productions - FilmNewOrleans Trivia *The episode ends with a dedication to Steve Dillon. *The episode title was first revealed on the official Preacher Twitter account when they posted a picture of the script.PREACHER (@PreacherAMC) - Twitter References 1 11